Crucify my Love
by Namida K
Summary: O sentimento mais bonito que se pode ter por alguém é o amor, mas as vezes ele pode acontecer por quem menos esperamos. Irão cinco garotas deixar as regras de lado e seguir o coração? abandonada
1. My Room Agony

_**My room agony**_

A música cessou e a multidão enlouquecida rompeu em gritos e aplausos. Kuray voltou ao microfone e gritou:

- Did you Like it? – e a platéia gritou de volta – Bai[¹ and good night Rondon! See you in the next! –a vocalista sorriu ao ver os fans responderem e saiu.

Namida e Satou faziam um pequeno dueto nos fundos do palco enquanto Ritsu e Sarah se despediam. A multidão elevava os gritos a cada frase em inglês que elas pronunciavam. Quando se retiraram, Satou foi até o microfone e levantou o baixo para a platéia enquanto falava:

- We are [DISGrace and Desire, your fucking fuckers!! – a baixista deixou o palco sorrindo ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por inúmeras pessoas em meio aos gritos.

Namida, que ainda estava lá atrás, foi até a borda do palco, pegou o microfone e subiu em uma das caixas de som, tudo em uma só corrida. Gritou um rasgado, arqueando as costas para traz e voltou a sua postura normal, lançando um olhar lânguido e bêbado à platéia e retirando uma rosa de dentro da blusa e lançando-a a multidão.

- A rose for you – sussurrou roucamente, roçando os lábios no microfone.

Nesse momento Kuray e Satou vieram correndo do backstage e levaram Namida, que jogou o microfone nas pessoas, fazendo-as gritar e disputar o objeto que fora tocado pelos lábios e pelas mãos de todas as integrantes.

**oOoOo**

Assim que chegaram ao camarim, elas se jogaram nos sofás.

- Não tenho braaaços, não tenho braaaços... – Sarah gemia deitada num sofá de cabeça para baixo.

Sarah era a baterista. Tinha mais ou menos 1,69m[² de altura, os cabelos lisos com algumas ondulações eram tingidos de cor de rosa e cortados um pouco abaixo do ombro, e a franja, penteada reta para baixo, era repartida um pouco à esquerda, cobrindo seu olho direito e deixando à mostra apenas o esquerdo, de um negro penetrante, emoldurado com lápis e sombra, que iluminavam a pele levemente morena e o sorriso cativante. O corpo pingava suor e ela ainda ofegava.

- Fooome... –Ritsu falava baixinho enquanto puxava a manga da roupa de Satou.

Ritsu era a guitarrista solo. Com cerca de 1,63m, ela era magra e com feições ingênuas. O cabelo longo era loiro com mechas cor de rosa e a franja era penteada para a direita, escondendo um pouco seus belos olhos verdes – quando não estava com lente – e era branca, quase transparente, seu antebraço ainda tinha arranhões que Kyo, seu gato, lhe dera poucos dias antes. Assim como Sarah, também estava pingando suor. Encontrava-se sentada, ou melhor dizendo, largada em um sofá, tomando uma garrafa de água.

Satou era a baixista da banda. De todas era a mais baixa, com 1,60m e um pouco cheinha. O longo cabelo roxo era cortado em níveis diferentes, parecendo um zigue-zague de lado e a longa franja era repartida ao meio e penteada para os lados, deixando seus olhos castanho-claro totalmente à mostra e livres. Era a "palhaça" da banda, fazia brincadeira com tudo e todos, e geralmente arranjava algo para descontrair. Estava jogada no braço da poltrona de Ritsu, eventualmente roubando a garrafa d'agua para beber.

Kuray encontrava-se no chão, deitada no colo de Namida, que estava encostada no sofá de Sarah, ambas com a aparência exausta, porém feliz.

- Bah, quero ir embora... To cansada... – gemeu Kuray

- Daqui a pouco a gente vai... – respondeu Namida tomando mais um gole da água e retirando o cabelo grudado na face de Kuray. Ambas também estavam muito suadas.

Kuray era a vocalista. Tinha 1,65m de altura e um corpo escultural. O cabelo repicado, que ia até pouco mais abaixo do ombro, era vermelho, com várias finíssimas mechas negras, e vinha diminuindo o comprimento à medida que se aproximava do rosto e a franja cobria apenas as laterais dos olhos castanho-claro.

Namida era a guitarrista base. Tinha cerca de 1,73m e também era magra como Ritsu, ambas com IMC baixo. O cabelo azul era dividido em duas camadas: uma mais curta, em que o corte parecia meio masculino e vinha repicando em varias alturas, deixando o cabelo mais colado à nuca, onde terminava e uma longa, com menor volume que ia até cerca de sete dedos abaixo do ombro. A franja repicada fazia um "v" invertido sobre o olho esquerdo da guitarrista, deixando a penetrante cor cinza dele dar brilho ausente em seu corpo. Os braços finos e longos tinham os bíceps pouco mais desenvolvidos devido exercícios, e ela possuía pouco volume nos seios, e aproveitava-se disso, diminuindo-os ainda mais com apertadas bandagens e falava com a voz meio rouca, fazendo o papel de "homem" da banda, assim como em bandas masculinas havia aquele que fazia o papel "feminino".

**oOoOo**

- E agora, vamos? – a vocalista perguntou impaciente, já em pé perto da porta.

- É, vamos... – respondeu Ritsu, levantando-se.

- Ok, ok, - Namida se levantou e foi buscar o estojo de sua guitarra.

- Alguém me ajude a levantaaar...! – Sarah continuava deitada de cabeça para baixo.

- Ta com dor de cabeça não? Sua cara ta vermelha! – Satou riu puxando a mão da baterista, ajudando-a a sentar-se direito.

- Cadê a Namida? – perguntou a guitarrista solo enquanto colocava o estojo com sua guitarra às costas

- Viado – Kuray xingou risonha ao ver a amiga voltar

- Desculpa a demora! – Namida vinha fechando o zíper do estojo – Feliz agora? Cadê o Hiro e o Takezo?

- Devem estar esperando na van. – respondeu a baixista.

- Então vamos, eu to com fome! – Ritsu já havia saído.

- Vamos, vamos, eu também estou com fome. – Kuray espreguiçou-se.

Elas saíram do camarim e atravessaram todo o labirinto que era o backstage. Ao chegarem à porta dos fundos, notaram um barulho contínuo do lado de fora, mas não se importaram. Ritsu ia à frente, abraçando a própria barriga, Satou e Sarah vinham logo atrás, uma de cada lado, puxando as bochechas de Ritsu e fazendo brincadeiras. Um pouco atrás vinham Kuray e Namida conversando.

Assim que Ritsu abriu a porta, foi cegada pelos flashes de câmeras e atacada por fãs que os seguranças não conseguiram deter. Sarah e Satou a puxaram para dentro e fecharam a porta rapidamente.

- Desgraçados... – praguejou baixinho a que vinha por último.

Kuray já pegara o telefone e ligava para os dois homens que as esperavam na van.

Poucos minutos depois elas já atravessavam o mar de pessoas e chegavam ao transporte, aliviadas.

- Querem que nos as acompanhemos, ou vão só? – perguntou um dos seguranças, chamado Hiro, um homem alto, forte, de cabelo curto e negro, com uma face amigável e cativante, a quem Namida muito estimava.

- Pode deixar, eu vou dirigindo – respondeu Namida sentando no banco de motorista. A outra guitarrista sentou no banco ao lado, enquanto Kuray, Sarah e Satou se acomodaram na parte de trás da van e conversaram durante o trajeto até o hotel onde estavam hospedadas.

**oOoOo**

- Podemos ir jantar agora, podemos? – Ritsu perguntava nervosa.

- Ta bom, desesperada! – Kuray respondeu. Todas riram, menos Namida, que apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

- Er... Podem ir na frente, eu vou tomar um banho, tou com dor de cabeça... Aproveitem o jantar – a mais alta sorriu fracamente, acenou para elas e foi até a recepção pegar a chave do quarto.

Kuray ficou observando-a fazer seu lento trajeto até a recepção e depois ao elevador.

- Ela anda meio estranha esses tempos, não acham?

- Deve ser por causa dos shows, ela sempre foi fresca com barulhos muito altos... – comentou Sarah

- Barulho? A maioria das musicas foi calma! – reclamou Satou

- Você entendeu! – retrucou a baterista

- A conversa ta boa, mas eu to com fome e o garçom não entende o meu inglês! – Ritsu vinha do restaurante

- Inglês? Achei que era Ritsuêis!!! – a baixista riu e foi acompanhada por Sarah.

- Nossa, que engraçadas... – a guitarrista retrucou irônica

- Deixem ela em paz e vamos comer – resmungou Kuray e saiu empurrando Sarah pelas costas

**oOoOo**

As quatro estavam sentadas à mesa e conversavam animadamente, exceto Kuray. Ela estava pensativa e quase não comia, apenas mexia a comida com o garfo. Ritsu segurou a mão dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Que houve? Pensei que tinha dito que estava com fome. – as outras duas a olharam

- Nada... er... Só to preocupada com a Namida... – ela baixou o olhar – vou lá ver como ela está. – colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se retirou para o quarto.

- Será que ta na cara? – falou Sarah, observando a amiga se afastar.

- Não, imagina... – respondeu Ritsu, pousando o copo na mesa.

- Que boniiito... – Satou comentou sorrindo.

**oOoOo**

Namida entrou no elevador, apertou o botão do décimo andar e encostou-se na parede. Estava fria. Virou-se e encostou o rosto na mesma, ficando assim até chegar ao seu destino.

Porque se sentia assim, tão atraída por Kuray? Seu rosto... sua voz... aquele jeito... Por quê? Ela sabia a resposta: amor. Talvez não devesse, mas quem era ela para mandar em seu coração?

O elevador parou. Ela saiu andando cabisbaixa até encontrar o quarto. Inseriu a chave na fechadura e parou. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas, mas as reprimiu. Girou a chave e adentrou o aposento. Na verdade, um deles: o "quarto" era composto por uma sala na entrada e três suítes, sendo uma de casal, uma com apenas uma cama de solteiro e a ultima com duas camas, também de solteiro. Namida dirigiu-se diretamente para o banheiro do quarto de casal, arrancou as próprias roupas e tirou sem cuidados as bandagens que lhe apertavam os seios. Entrou no box e abriu apenas a torneira de água quente e entrou debaixo do jato fumegante. Sentiu sua cabeça e ombros arderem, mas manteu-se lá até acostumar-se. Encostou a testa na parede e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. Suas costas ardiam como se pegassem fogo. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil conter as lagrimas, e logo começou a soluçar, até começar a chorar silenciosamente, ainda tentando reprimir o sentimento que agonizava em seu peito.

O banho foi longo e demorado. Depois de sair do chuveiro, rumou cambaleante até o closet, pegou uma regata branca frouxa e um short preto também frouxo e os vestiu. Olhou-se no espelho. Sua imagem era deplorável. Foi até um armário e tirou uma garrafa de sake, abriu-a e tomou grandes goles, até ficar sem fôlego e parar. Respirou fundo, sentindo sua garganta arder, mas continuou a beber até esvaziar a garrafa. Deixou-a em cima da mesa e deitou-se na cama. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos, mas fechou-os com força, eliminando-as. Respirou fundo e devagar varias vezes, tentando acalmar a dor. Esparramou-se na cama, mas logo recolheu-se do lado esquerdo, mais perto da porta. Estava cansada, os dias anteriores haviam sido cheios, corridos e cansativos. Seus olhos iam se fechando cada vez mais, até adormecer.

—x—

Kuray ia bater na porta quando notou que esta estava aberta. Adentrou a sala e viu a porta do quarto com cama de casal encostada.

- Descuidada...

Atravessou a sala em passos silenciosos e abriu a porta vagarosamente, receosa de fazer barulho. Sentiu o ar quente que vinha do banheiro, tendo dificuldades para respirar. Namida estava deitada na beirada da cama, com um braço pendente para fora, as costas da mão do outro repousava em sua testa, as pernas ligeiramente separadas, estando uma esticada e outra dobrada. O rosto adormecido estava rubro nas bochechas, a área dos olhos um pouco inchada e os lábios levemente entreabertos.

Kuray passou minutos parados na porta, observando-a. Olhou seu corpo. Parecia tão... Feminino. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer com os pensamentos que tomaram sua imaginação. Ela caminhou lenta e silenciosamente até a cama, sem deixar de analisar-lhe o rosto. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, perdera a razão, só queria possuí-la.

Sentou-se cuidadosamente ao lado de Namida, afastou a mão de sua testa e deslizou os dedos por sua face, aproximando cada vez mais seus rostos.

Namida entreabriu os olhos e viu a imagem de Kuray bem próxima ao seu rosto.

- K... Kuray?

A ruiva assustou-se e afastou-se rapidamente, com a face vermelha.

- Ah, er... Eu... Eu só vim pra ver se você estava bem...! eu fiquei preocupada por você demorar e não ter ido comer e... – ela tentava esconder o desconserto evidente – senti sua falta durante o jantar...

- Er, ahm... Desculpe não ter ido... É que tomei uma garrafa de sake e cai no sono... er, desculpe deixá-la preocupada...! – ela já havia sentado e também tentava disfarçar o rubor na face.

- V-você está quente...

- Deve ter sido do banho que tomei...

Namida levantou o olhar, observando a face da outra. Notou a proximidade e, que, agora, ela se encontrava entre suas pernas e corou mais ainda, mas não mudou a posição.

Kuray também percebeu o local desconcertante em que se encontrava e desviou o olhar do rosto da amiga.

Namida aproximou-se lentamente e tocou o rosto de Kuray com uma mão, fazendo-a olhá-la. Seus olhos cinza se perderam nos castanhos de Kuray. As duas se aproximavam cada vez mais, já era possível sentir suas respirações se mesclarem em seus rostos. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente e...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIM[³

Elas se separaram rapidamente, com as faces vermelhas como pimentão.

Namida jogou-se no outro lado da cama, pegando o telefone no criado-mudo e o atendeu com as mãos trêmulas.

- M-moshi moshi? Boa noite senhor... amanhã? Er... não podemos... sim, claro, como quiser... – desligou – V-vai haver ensaio amanhã de manhã... – sussurrou, evitando olhar a outra.

- V-vou avisar as mmeninas... – Kuray já estava na porta, olhando para o chão da sala. – er... você não quer que... e-eu mande trazer algo para... você comer?...

- N-não... obrigada... – disse de costas para Kuray, fitando o chão.

Kuray não respondeu e saiu do aposento, e correu até o elevador. Apertou o botão com a mão trêmula. Sentia o coração bater rápida e descompassadamente.

No que estava pensado!?

Ouviu o sino do elevador tocar. Dirigiu-se para a porta, olhando para o chão, esperando que abrisse. Ouviu novamente o sino e deu um passo a frente, assim que a porta abriu e esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para frente e viu que era Ritsu e as outras um pouco embriagadas.

- Ah, olá... – Kuray falou baixinho, voltando a olhar o chão, mas disfarçando com um sorrisinho.

- Olá! – Respondeu Sarah animadamente, abraçando a cintura de Ritsu por trás.

- Eu já estava voltando...

- E nós vindo! – riu Satou, saindo do fundo do elevador e abraçando a cintura da ruiva pelas costas.

Kuray viu uma sombra de ciúmes nos olhos da loira e riu. Há algum tempo atrás Ritsu havia lhe contado sobre sua paixão por Satou.

- Vamos logo para o quarto, suas bêbadas drogadas! - chamou Ritsu, soltando-se da baterista, passando por Kuray e puxando a baixista pelas costas da blusa.

- Ah é! O senhor Hitsuki ligou. Vamos ter ensaio amanhã.

- O QUE? – as outras três gritaram em coro.

- Mas amanhã? – Satou.

- Puta merda! – Sarah.

- Amanhã é dia de ressaca! – Ritsu

- É né... Mas, fazer o que? Vamos para o quarto – suspirou Kuray, andando de volta para o quarto.

Ritsu, Satou e Sarah a seguiram ainda reclamando.

- NÃO! – exclamou a vocalista.

- O que foi? – perguntou a baterista

- A Nami... Eu tranquei a gente do lado de fora! – respondeu Kuray tentando inutilmente abrir a porta.

- Sua vaaaaaca! – exclamou Satou, rindo.

- Ritty, poderia descer e pedir uma outra chave na recepção? – pediu a ruiva.

- Não.

-Onegai, Ritty-chaaan!!! – ela caiu de joelhos e abraçou a guitarrista pela cintura.

- Porque eu? Foi você que deixou a chave lá dentro. – respondeu Ritsu cruzando os braços.

- Porque você não aperta a campainha e pede pra Nami-kun abrir? – perguntou Sarah.

- Porque ela está bêbada e dormindo. Onegaiiii Ritty-chaan! – a cantora apertou mais o abraço, como se implorasse.

- Ok, ok, eu vou, mas não quero ir sozinha... A Sa...

- Eu vou!!! – gritou Sarah, já puxando Ritsu para o elevador.

"Satou..." pensou a loira, já sendo arrastada.

Kuray esperou até que a porta do elevador se fechasse e jogou-se nos braços de Satou.

- Fala... – mumurou a baixista, passando a mão nos cabelos vermelhos da amiga

- Eu... eu não sei... Eu a quero, mas... não posso... – sussurrou, com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Satou

- O que aconteceu? Pode me contar?

- Ela... ela tava dormindo. E-e-eu não sei o que aconteceu, quando dei por mim estava quase a beijando e ai ela acordou e...

- E...

- Ela me beijou...

- Mas então porque...?

- O telefone... Mas... e se ela só tiver feito isso porque está bêbada e... não podemos...

- Porque não pode? Se você a ama, e se ela te ama, vocês não devem se preocupar com o que os outros vão dizer!

- Mas... a banda...

- Dane-se! Dane-se a fama, dane-se os shows! Se temos fãs de verdade, não vão se importar! Ame quem quiser e seja feliz!

- O-obrigada... – gemeu Kuray, soltando-se de Satou e secando uma lágrima que lhe escorria pela face.

Satou sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a porta após ouvir o som do sino do elevador. Kuray sentou-se encostada na parede, fazendo cara de entediada.

O sino tocou mais uma vez e Sarah saiu correndo enquanto Ritsu vinha atrás, rindo.

- O elevador vai caiiiir! O elevador vai quebraaar!! – falava a baterista, visivelmente assustada, enquanto a guitarrista ria.

- O que houve? – perguntou Kuray.

- O elevador vai caiiir!!!

- A anta aí apertou o botão errado e não viu – Ritsu continuava a rir.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Satou

- Ele vai caiiir!!!

- O elevador parou, e como ele demora pra abrir a porta, ela ficou pensando que ele tinha parado no meio dos andares e ia cair! – a guitarrista ria cada vez mais.

- ELE NÃO VAI CAIR!!! – gritou Kuray, rindo também.

- Calma, calma, vem cá com a mamãe, ohhh bebê – Satou falou segurando o riso.

- Eu também amo vocês – retrucou Sarah, aborrecida.

- Oh, desculpa, é que foi engraçado! – desculpou-se Ritsu, finalmente parando de rir.

- Mas, e ai, cadê a chave? – indagou a vocalista, levantando-se.

- Aqui – disse Sarah, entregando-a a Kuray, que a jogou para Satou.

Clic.

A porta abriu.

- Aêêêêê!!! – Kuray

- Vitória!!! – Sarah

- Porta 0, DGD 1!!! – Ritsu

- KO[DISGrace and Desire WINS!!! – Satou

- Shhh, Nami tá dormindo! – Kuray

- Sumimasen! – as três responderam em coro, entrando na sala.

- Ela ta aí. - avisou a ruiva ao ver Ritsu e Satou abrirem a porta do quarto de casal

- Que vaca! E porque ela não pode dividir a cama? – reclamou Satou

- Se você quiser ser chutada, estrangulada, agarrada e estuprada enquanto dorme, tudo bem, vá lá, porque é isso o que ela faz quando ta bêbada. – Kuray falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ela abriu os lábios para reclamar, mas os fechou, vendo que realmente não seria vantagem dormir com a guitarrista bêbada - Esquece! – disse finalmente, fechando rapidamente a porta e jogando-se no sofá.

- Bem, nós só temos três camas sobrando. – comentou Sarah enquanto abria uma latinha de refrigerante.

- Alguém vai ter que dividir a cama, porque eu não consigo dormir com outra pessoa em camas pequenas! – Ritsu avisou.

- Eu divido com a Sarah – decidiu a baixista, levantando-se – vou tomar banho primeiro... – e trancou-se no quarto.

- Ai, ai. Também vou. – suspirou a guitarrista, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Kuray foi até o quarto de Namida, sentindo o pulso acelerar ao abrir aporta. Ela estava dormindo enrolada nos lençóis, molhada de suor. A ruiva ligou o ar-condicionado, sentou-se a beirada da cama e secou o rosto da outra com o lençol. Novamente, sentiu o desejo de tomar aqueles lábios nos seus.

- Maldito telefone...

Balançou a cabeça, querendo espantar os pensamentos indecentes que tomaram conta de sua mente. Levantou-se e voltou à sala, e ficou conversando com Sarah.

**oOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

_[1 – Sim, não é erro, escrevi mesmo "Bai", porque é um vicio meu e também porque em japonês geralmente se escreve bai mesmo :3_

_[2 - EU JURO QUE NÃO COLOQUEI ESSE NUMERO COM MÁS INTENÇÕES ;; na verdade nem tinha me dado conta até alguém chegar para mim e dizer "69 heim?" ;; EU SOU INOCENTE E PURA OK? Ta bom, nem tanto ..' TA BOM TA BOM, EU NÃO SOU NEM UM POUCO PURA E INOCENTE XD mas eu juro pela alma do kyo que não tinha nada em mente quando escrevi isso xD_

_Kyo: O QUE EU TENHO A VER? ÒÓ_

_  
namida: nada :D_

_Kyo: então porque? Òó_

_  
namida: não sei D_

_  
kisaki: NÃO SOU DENTUÇO ;;_

_  
namida e kyo: ... espancam e jogam pela janela, um caminhão passa por cima de kisaki, seguido de uma manada de búfalos e pessoas atravessando a rua. heuwehwuh èé_

_Ok, chega, empolguei um pouquinho com degay aqui _

_[3 - êta coisa linda 8D o meu telefone era mais bonito, fazia "Prim", mas como muitos dos meus 923843987948 betareaders e revisadores disseram que telefones faziam "Trim" eu mudei uu. ... :D'_

_Então, falando serio agora. _

_Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de Crucify My Love \o/ Sim, ele é meio grandinho! No original ele teve umas cinco páginas, mas quando fiz um documento somente para dar a ultima revisada e formatá-lo para ficar melhor de ler aqui ficou com quase nove páginas inteiras! xD _

_Bom, ela já seguiu até parte do terceiro capítulo, e lhes digo, os dois que estão por vir também são grandes D _

_NÃO, eu não sei quantos capítulos vão ter xD também não sei o que pode vir por aí, já que não tenho nenhuma historia predefinida .. _

_Agora, prestem atenção uu_

_**ESTA FIC PODE SER ESQUECIDA/ABANDONADA/DELETADA a qualquer momento, já que até hoje NUNCA terminei uma fic**__** DD**_

_Mas eu vou tentar ao máximo finaliza-la ÈÉ isso é uma promessa a todos que participam da fic e a todos que a lêem, não só aqui mas àqueles que lêem os documentos que mando por email, e também à um menino muito especial, que, desde que leu pela primeira vez o primeiro rascunho, vem todos os dias me cobrar três parágrafos, mesmo eu empacando toda semana e passando quase um mês inteiro sem escrever D_

_Oh sim, também vou alerta-los: EU EMPACO e DEMORO pra atualizar _

_Mas graças a pessoas que passam o dia me perturbando pra escrever ela continua andando \o\_

_REVIEWS ajudariam muito \-/ seria mais uma motivação para eu continuar escrevendo èé'\../_

_Então, acho que é isso :3_

_Kissukissu baibai _


	2. Redemption

O som alto e estridente do despertador ecoou por todos os quartos.

- Argh! – gritou Sarah ao cair da cama.

- Sarah? – perguntou uma sonolenta Satou ao notar o espaço sobrando na cama.

- Booom dia flores do dia! – Falou Namida animadamente, sentada no peitoral da janela – Levantando, levantando, 10 horas temos ensaio!

- Sua psicopata... – xingou Ritsu saindo do quarto.

- Que horas são? – indagou a baixista, escorada na moldura ¹ da porta.

- SEIS HORAS – gritou Sarah, que já havia levantado do chão e olhara o relógio da cabeceira.

- Na verdade seis e cinco. – afirmou a mais alta.

- Mas se o ensaio é só 10 horas, por que acordou a gente cedo assim? – perguntou Ritsu, espreguiçando-se.

- Que frio! – comentou Satou

- Ta nevando! – exclamaram Namida e Sarah, olhando a janela.

- No Japão é muito mais bonito. – disse Ritsu

- Com certeza, mas você sabe que elas amam neve, onde quer que seja. – Satou sentou-se no sofá.

- Cadê a Kuray? – perguntou a de cabelos azuis

- Ainda deve estar dormindo – disse a outra guitarrista

Namida levantou-se do peitoral da janela e foi ao quarto de Ritsu e viu que a ruiva ainda dormia. Sentou-se na beira da cama e passou de leve os dedos no rosto de Kuray.

- Bom dia...! – falou sorrindo ao ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos se abrirem

- Bom dia... – Kuray corou levemente – que... horas são?

- É cedo ainda. Queria sair pra passear antes do ensaio, está nevando. – Namida continuava a sorrir

- Você não cansa da neve não? – sorriu a ruiva, sentando-se na cama.

- Nunca! – seu sorriso se alargou – Levante! – levantou-se e saiu.

- Que romântico – comentou Satou no ouvido de Namida

- E o que você fez com a Sarah ontem à noite, hein?

- Eu não fiz nada com ela

- Então porque tavam abraçadinhas na cama, hein? – a mais alta falou acrescentando um toque sensual na voz

- Porque ALGUÉM dominou a cama de casal.

- Desculpe! Olha, a neve está mais forte! Vamos logo, eu quero sair! – e saiu feliz para o quarto.

**oOoOo**

Elas terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e levantaram da mesa. Namida agradeceu ao garçom e lhe deu a gorjeta.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir? – perguntou Ritsu pela décima vez

- Tenho, sim! – respondeu Namida, pela décima vez.

- Mas ta tão frio lá fora... – recordou Satou

- Sério? Achei que com toda essa neve ia estar fazendo calor! – ironizou Sarah – Ninguém está obrigando ninguém a ir.

- Ta certo! – falaram Ritsu, Satou e Kuray, já andando de volta para o elevador.

- Não vamos mesmo sentir falta de vocês! Vão, podem ir! – a baterista mostrou a língua para as outras que apenas sorriram, antes que a porta se fechasse – Bah, vamos logo, Nami-kun! – Ela chamou a mais alta, que estava parada, pensativa.

- Ah, sim, vamos... – ela vestiu o sobretudo e acompanhou a baterista

"Kuray..."

- Cê tá bem? – perguntou Sarah, vendo que Namida quase batera na porta de vidro.

- Mais ou menos... Acho que foram as garrafas de sake que--

- A**S** garrafa**S**? – ela frisou os plurais – Quantas você bebeu?

- Acho que umas três...

- Maluca!

- Tudo bem, já passou! – ela sorriu – Que bonito! – apontou uma arvore sem folhas, coberta de neve.

Andaram por alguns quarteirões, conversando coisas sem importância – e nexo. Pararam numa cafeteira, tomaram um cappucino e voltaram ao hotel, já atrasadas. Pegaram a chave na recepção e foram para o quarto, trocaram de roupa e foram andando para o local marcado: um enorme prédio, bem cuidado, com a recepção muito bonita e ornamentada, e cheia de seguranças.

Se identificaram e subiram até a sala reservada para o [DIS Grace and Desire-. Era uma sala ampla, branca, com carpete cinza escuro, alguns quadros pendurados na parede, com uma bateria – levemente diferente da qual Sarah costumava usar – e um piano de cauda. Kuray, Ritsu e Satou já estavam lá, fazendo treinos individuais, à espera delas.

- Finalmente! – exclamou kuray ao ver as duas chegarem

Namida pegou sua guitarra e fez um aquecimento enquanto Sarah se acostumava com a bateria.

- Ok, vamos? – perguntou Kuray

Ritsu e Satou assumiram seus lugares e o ensaio começou. Ficaram na sala até quase uma da tarde, quando decidiram parar para o almoço. Saíram, comeram em um restaurante, e voltaram. Namida e Kuray ficaram caladas praticamente o tempo todo. O ensaio prosseguiu normalmente até as seis da tarde.

- Que cansaço! Dá pra a gente parar agora!? – perguntou Sarah ao fim de uma musica.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Mas se você errar tudo amanhã, não me culpe! – reclamou Namida.

- Ai, ai... – Satou gemeu. Seus dedos doíam. – eu já vou indo, quero tomar banho e sair depois.

- Eu vou com você. – Disse Ritsu, guardando a guitarra. – Vamos comer fora hoje à noite?

- Vamos! Quero ver a cidade à noite! – empolgou-se Sarah – vocês vêm? – perguntou, olhando para Namida e Kuray.

- Eu vou já, já. - disse Namida, sentando-se em um sofá e abrindo uma garrafa d'agua.

- Tá. – respondeu a baterista, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Ritsu e Satou passarem. – Kuray?

- Vou depois. – disse a cantora.

- Ok... – Sarah saiu e fechou a porta.

- Nami? Podemos tocar o dueto que você compôs? Se não quiser, eu treino sozinha...

- Não, eu toco com você. – ela respondeu levantando-se e pegando um violino em um estojo.

Kuray sentou-se ao piano, colocando algumas partituras à sua frente. Ela pousou as mãos sobre as pernas, contou até quatro e colocou a mão sobre o teclado, iniciando uma lenta e suave melodia. Namida esperou alguns compassos e iniciou sua parte, em notas longas e melancólicas. Lentamente, o piano acelerou o ritmo, com notas mais fortes, e o violino o acompanhava, mas seu som ainda refletia tristeza. Agora a musica era rápida, e o violino assumia o primeiro plano. O som se elevava a cada momento, e, de repente, parou. Dois tempos se passaram e o violino retomou, baixo e suave. O piano o seguiu, lento e melancólico. A música ia tornando-se mais baixa até terminar com uma nota do violino, longa, que ia morrendo.

- Pareceu tão... triste... – comentou baixinho.

- Eu... Eu sei... – Namida caminhou cabisbaixa a um sofá e sentou-se nele.

- Eu... Já vou... Você vem? – perguntou a vocalista, sem receber resposta.

Kuray levantou-se, deu um fraco "tchau" à Namida e foi em direção à porta. Ao colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta, sentiu alguém pegar seu braço e colocá-la na parede, e, de repente, quentes lábios tocarem os seus. Não reagiu, assustada, apenas ficou ali, parada, sentindo seu coração fortemente. Dois lentos segundos se passaram até a guitarrista afastasse lentamente seu rosto, evitando olhar a ruiva. Kuray acordou de seu transe, e, quase sem pensar, segurou o rosto da maior com ambas as mãos e fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente, entregando-se à suas emoções. Namida surpreendeu-se, mas mesmo assim, abriu lentamente os lábios, deixando que suas línguas se tocassem em um beijo tímido e receoso, que, aos poucos foi se intensificando, mas ainda era repleto de carinho e amor. Namida enlaçou a cintura da ruiva com um braço e tocou-lhe levemente o rosto com os dedos e como resposta sentiu os braços de Kuray envolverem seu pescoço.

Desejavam que aquilo nunca acabasse, mas o ar já se fazia sentir falta. Parecia uma tortura, mas separaram-se lentamente, olhando-se nos olhos, ambas levemente coradas.

- Nami! E-eu n-não... – Kuray desviou o olhar, tentando desculpar-se.

- Kuray! – Namida ergueu o rosto da ruiva, segurando-a pelo queixo – Eu te amo! – seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso

Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram. Ela tentou responder, mas a fala entalou-se em sua garganta. Seus olhos se estreitaram e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Abraçou Namida com força, escondendo o rosto em sua blusa.

- E-eu também te amo! – uma onda de alegria invadiu o seu corpo

Namida retribuiu o abraço e ergueu o rosto de Kuray, colando seus lábios nos dela. Separaram-se mais uma vez. A guitarrista deu novamente aquele sorriso pequeno, cheio de sinceridade, semi-serrando os olhos em uma expressão serena e feliz. Kuray abriu um largo sorriso, deixando uma lágrima de felicidade rolar. Ela tocou o rosto da maior, afastando uma mecha azul que lhe caia sobre os olhos, descendo a mão pelo seu pescoço, indo parar na gola da camisa frouxa. Subiu novamente o olhar, perdendo-se em pensamentos enquanto observava aquele tão belo rosto. Deslizou a outra mão para o pescoço de Namida, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

Namida prensou-a contra a parede, beijando-a intensamente enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu corpo, desejando a pele branca e macia debaixo daquelas roupas. Kuray gemia cada vez que as unhas da guitarrista a arranhavam por cima da blusa. Empurrou-a, sem descolar seus lábios. A guitarrista continuou andando para traz, tropeçando nas hastes dos microfones enquanto a ruiva a livrava do sobretudo, deixando-a apenas com a camisa preta, a qual ela tentava desabotoar alguns botões, até esbarrar na lateral do piano. Fechou a tampa, querendo poupar o teclado. Kuray empurrou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se no banco, dando um curto espaço de tempo para respirarem antes que a guitarrista a puxasse, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, deixando seus corpos bem próximos, a ruiva tomou novamente aqueles quentes lábios nos seus, sendo correspondida de forma intensa, quase violenta.

Elas se envolveram em um abraço forte, cheio de desejo, colando seus corpos. Lentamente elas cessaram o beijo. Seus rostos se separaram vagarosamente e ambas arfavam. Namida passou os dedos pelo rosto de Kuray, olhando em seus olhos. A ruiva deslizou suas mãos para o pescoço da guitarrista, descendo para o peito, sentindo o coração da outra bater fortemente. Namida subiu uma mão para a nuca da vocalista, envolvendo sua cintura com o outro braço. Ela beijou o canto da boca de Kuray, mordendo o seu lábio inferior em seguida, descendo pelo queijo e chegando ao pescoço. Ela mordiscava e brincava com a língua na pele macia da ruiva, fazendo-a dar leves gemidos.

"_Ima mo, ima demo..."_

- Porra de telefone! – Namida murmurou, deixando a cabeça cair no ombro da ruiva.

- Gackt? – Kuray falou entre risos abafados

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum! – a vocalista ergueu o rosto da guitarrista, beijando-a suavemente enquanto desabotoava a camisa da mesma.

"_kuchibiru ni sotto furetai"_

- Quem será que... – a ruiva falou entre um beijo e outro.

- Hiro – a mais alta respondeu, mordendo o lábio da outra.

- Ta de caso com ele, é? – novamente ela abafava risinhos

- Ah, com certeza! – Namida riu, abraçando a mais baixa e acariciando seus fios avermelhados – deixa eu ir atender?

"_Kimi no, kimi dake no"_

Em resposta, Kuray saiu de cima da guitarrista, sentando-se do seu lado. Ela sorriu em agradecimento e levantou-se, indo até sua bolsa e atendendo o telefone.

- Oi... onde eu estou? No estúdio... Não, não precisa. ... Ta sim. ... Claro que não!!! O que vocês têm na cabeça? ... Há-há-há, muito engraçados vocês! Não, eu volto só... 'Noite. – desligou. – Tão preocupados com a gente – ela voltara e abraçara fortemente a ruiva, que havia se levantado e caminhava em sua direção.

- Devemos... ir embora? – Kuray falava baixinho.

- Acho que sim... – a guitarrista beijou os cabelos da outra

- Demo... – ela envolveu a cintura da mais alta com força.

- Eu te amo – Namida ergueu o rosto da ruiva, sorrindo suavemente, enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre a cabeça da mais baixa, fazendo-lhe carinho.

- Você ta toda amassada! – comentou Kuray, sorrindo de volta.

- A gente dá um jeito! – ela abotoou os botões e tentou alisar a blusa, passando suas mãos por ela sobre o corpo.

Kuray pegou uma escova dentro da bolsa e penteou-se, fazendo o mesmo na "amiga".

**oOoOo**

- Então vocês ficaram treinando aquele dueto secreto que ela compôs e depois a Nami roubou seu colar e vocês ficaram brigando, por isso estão amassadas, suadas e vermelhas? – Sarah tornou a beber o seu chocolate quente

- Mas e essas mordidas? – Ritsu pegou a caneca fumegante da baterista e tomou um gole.

- Er... ahn... hum... bem... – as duas balbuciaram, tentando procurar uma explicação plausível em suas imaginações.

- Er... Bonito desenho! – Namida indicou a caneca, tentando desviar o assunto.

- É! – Kuray continuou – Morangos bem desenhados!

Namida a olhou com cara de "que comentário é esse?!".

- Vamos lembrar de catalogar vocês como espécies recém descobertas e mandar cientistas descobrirem se são animais, plantas, fungos ou bactérias. – Satou riscava algo em seu caderno, pausando algumas vezes para roubar a caneca das mãos de alguém.

Ritsu e Sarah riram de forma quase escandalosa, chamando a atenção das pessoas na cafeteria.

- Ok, chega vocês duas. – a guitarrista jogou saches de açúcar nas duas, que continuaram a rir.

- Besta! – Kuray riu, jogando um de adoçante na baixista.

- Não, obrigada, já está doce o suficiente. – ela jogou o saquinho de volta, bebendo mais um pouco do chocolate, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, mas logo voltando a escrever no caderno.

- O que você tanto escreve aí? – perguntou Kuray.

- Tava terminando um solo. – disse fechando o caderno

- Que sono! – Ritsu parou de rir com um bocejo.

- Idem... – Sarah abriu um dos saches que Namida havia jogado e despejou o conteúdo em sua língua.

- Viciada – Satou jogou outros dois na baterista.

- Ainda temos que arrumar as malas... – Lembrou a Namida.

- É mesmo... – confirmou a outra guitarrista.

- Que horas sai o vôo? – a vocalista perguntou, pegando a caneca das mãos da baixista.

- Cinco e meia... – Sarah falou com desânimo – Chegamos às sete e meia, hotel, almoço, descanso e show às seis horas...

- Nossa, você parece o senhor Hitsuki falando assim! – Ritsu riu

- Então vamos logo, já é tarde e eu quero descansar, e creio que vocês também – a líder levantou.

- Ok... – Satou guardou suas coisas dentro da bolsa e levantou-se também, indo para a porta.

Sarah deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e elas voltaram para o hotel.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_1- eu não sei como é o nome mesmo, então vai moldura da porta. é aquela madeira que fica de MOLDURA na porta 8D_

_Poisé, segundo cap!_

_Well, no capitulo passado o ffn fez o favor de comer todos os colchetes, ponto-e-virgula, dois pontos e asteriscos3 por isso vou economizar aqui._

_Ah sim, algo que deveria ter posto na fic, mas estou com preguiça de encaixar:_

_Idades. Vou pô-las aqui._

_Kuray – 25_

_Namida – 27_

_Ritsu – 24 _

_Sarah - 24_

_Satou – 23_

_Tinha montes de coisa pra falar, mas fica por aqui mesmo \o\_

_E eu quero reviews 8Dl..l_

_Kissukizu_

_Namidak_


	3. Sweet Chaos  Parte 1

_**Sweet Chaos – Parte 1.**_

- Eu disse que ia atrasar a gente!!! – Namida andava apressada pelo conector de vidro.

- Já nos desculpamos! – Ritsu e Satou vinham ao lado dela.

- Pára Nami! Elas já pediram desculpa e a gente não perdeu o vôo! Está tudo bem agora! – Sarah reclamou já aborrecida com a insistência da líder no assunto.

- Desculpem... Não to muito bem... – a guitarrista abanou a mão em sinal de "deixa pra lá" e entrou na aeronave.

- Ignorem, é o cansaço – Kuray seguiu-a

- Elas não devem ter dormindo – Ritsu cochichou com Satou

- Não, a Kuray dormiu, a Namida que bebeu a noite toda. – informou a baterista, enquanto cumprimentava a aeromoça.

- Ah... Que merda, ficamos todas separadas! – a baixista reclamou ao ver as três cadeiras restantes em toda a extensão do avião.

- Medo... – Ritsu falou baixinho ao ver o modo com que as pessoas as encaravam.

Elas viram Namida e Kuray, já sentadas, acenarem para que se apressassem.

**oOoOo**

Namida olhava fixamente as letrinhas do pacote de amendoins, mas sua cabeça estava longe dali. A mulher ao seu lado tentava afastar-se o máximo, com receio de que a criatura de sexo indefinido ao seu lado fosse algum tipo de psicopata esquizofrênico ou coisa do gênero. Subitamente, ela ficou de joelhos sobre a poltrona e virou-se para trás, achando facilmente quem procurava.

- Kuray!!!

A ruiva desviou sua atenção da barra de cereais à procura de quem lhe chamara. Enrubesceu suavemente ao ver a guitarrista olhando-a, mas acalmou-se ao ver que ela parecia descontraída e não falaria nada sério, queria apenas fazer bagunça no avião. Enganou-se. Ao menos em parte.

- Quer namorar comigo? – Ela olhava-a fixamente com as bochechas enrubescidas

Kuray arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que ela tivera dito aquilo. Não naquela hora. Não naquele lugar. Seu rosto ficou como pimentão.

- S... Sim! – Não ficou mais vermelha porque não era possível, mas era possível ver a felicidade em sua expressão.

- Te amo... – A outra sorriu.

- Shut uuup!!!

- Sit dooowwn!!! – os outros passageiros gritavam incomodados, querendo dormir ou assistir ou filme que era exibido.

**- **Excuse me, can you sit, please? – A aeromoça aproximou-se.

- Koreans... – a mulher ao lado de Namida resmungou baixo.

- Korean is your mother, motherfucker – e mostrou-lhe o dedo médio, sentando-se em seguida e voltando sua atenção aos amendoins, deixando que um leve sorriso de formasse em seus lábios.

**OooOo**

- Que horror! Eu tava com medo daquela mulher que sentou do meu lado! – Ritsu comentou enquanto esperavam suas malas passarem pela esteira rotativa.

- Todas ficamos com medo dessas pessoas! – Sarah puxou uma mala para ver se era a sua, mas largou-a imediatamente ao ver uma mulher aproximando-se e encarando-a de forma mal-humorada.

- Eu não fiquei! – Namida falou como se estivesse orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Você dormiu a viagem toda!!! – Satou jogou um sacolão azul-marinho na guitarrista, rindo.

- Estraga prazeres – ela resmungou de volta.

- Minha mala não apareceeeeu! – Kuray falou chorosa, puxando a jaqueta da namorada.

- Ela vai aparecer... – a mais alta sorriu para ela.

Sarah pegou duas malas na esteira e entregou uma delas, a rosa-bebê, para Ritsu e colocou a negra ao seu lado.

- Ta faltando só a da Sa-chan e a da Kuray... – comentou a baterista, passando os olhos sobre as mochilas, malas e sacolões que tantas vezes já haviam passado por ela.

- Vai pegar um carrinho pra gente colocar essas aqui enquanto a gente procura a sua e a da Sa-chan... – Namida apertou a bochecha da ruiva, ainda lhe sorrindo.

- Tá! – ela enrubesceu levemente, sorriu e foi em busca do que lhe fora pedido.

- Hey, aquela vermelho-sangue não é a dela? – Satou apontou uma mala que acabara de entrar na esteira.

- E aquela roxo-escuro é a sua. – Ritsu falou indicando a que viera logo em seguida.

- É, são sim. – Namida pegou as duas bolsas e, sem intenção, deixou-as cair no chão – O que vocês metem nessas malas? Chumbo, tijolo, concreto, o que mais? – perguntou enquanto as levantava.

- Não fale como se a sua fosse leve! – Ritsu reclamou.

Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, esperando que a ruiva voltasse com o carrinho. A mais alta começou a demonstrar impaciência, olhando varias vezes ao redor, mas não a encontrava.

- Vamos logo, a gente deixa as malas com o Hiro e vai procurar por ela. – Sarah colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Namida, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Tá – ela pegou sua mala e acompanhou as outras três integrantes.

**oOoOo**

Tão logo que entrou no quarto, jogou-se sobre a cama, arrancando os sapatos com os próprios pés e livrando-se dos casacos ainda deitada. Puxou o cobertor para cima de si, protegendo-se do frio e fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

- Nami... Nami! Acorda... – Kuray balançava-a pelo ombro, tentando fazer com que Namida acordasse.

- Nããão... – a guitarrista gemeu, virando-se para o outro lado. – acabei de deitar...

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa, desde ontem que não come nada, exceto por aquele saquinho de amendoins do avião! E você bebeu a noite toda, tem que colocar algo na barriga ou vai desmaiar antes do show! No ensaio mesmo você já estava desconcentrada e parecendo fraca... – a preocupação era visível em seu rosto.

- 'Quê que tem pra comer? – ela virou-se, olhando a cantora nos olhos, ainda sonolenta.

- O que você quer?

- Você... – abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para deitar-se ao seu lado e envolvendo-a em um abraço terno.

- D-d-d-demo... – a ruiva corou violentamente – a-a-a-aqui?

- Huhuhu, como você fica fofa envergonhada... – comentou ao sentir o rosto da namorada esquentar em seu pescoço. – Engraçado, ontem você me parecia muito mais... selvagem... – ela sorriu, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da moça em seus braços.

- Besta... – murmurou erguendo o rosto e beijando os lábios da guitarrista.

- Eu sei que o clima ta bom pra fazer amor e que vocês tão no maior clima, mas eu agradeceria se deixassem pra fazer isso numa hora mais... Conveniente? Em todo caso, tinha uns entrevistadores forçando a barra e a Satou deixou eles subirem, e não seria nada legal se ele visse vocês se agarrando, sabem como é, né? Creio eu que vocês, por mais que não se importem muito com esse negocio de popularidade, não gostariam de comprar uma revista e ver matérias sobre vocês de outros tipos. – Sarah estava encostada na moldura da porta, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hahahaha, super engraçada você. – Namida soltou Kuray e sentou-se na cama. – vou matar a Satou... –murmurou para si mesma enquanto calçava a bota.

- Mentira, não tem entrevistador nenhum, só queria acabar com o clima de vocês. – riu a baterista, fugindo para a sala antes de ser acertada pela plataforma que voara em sua direção.

- Eu só quero dormir... – a guitarrista deitou-se novamente, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Vou trazer alguma coisa pra você comer. – a ruiva pegou o telefone sem fio na mesinha de cabeceira – me diz, o que você quer?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa...

- Aham, eles não tem "qualquer coisa" no cardápio, Nami.

- Não sei, pede qualquer coisa.

- Cara, como você é chata.

- Eu sei...

- Chega! Morra de fome. – a vocalista jogou o telefone em Namida.

- Tá bom... – ela colocou o telefone em cima da mesa e virou-se para o outro lado, adormecendo novamente.

Kuray voltou para a sala, jogou-se no sofá e suspirou.

- E ai, vai deixá-la com fome mesmo? – Perguntou Sarah, sentada no outro sofá.

- Não. – pegou o cardápio do serviço de quarto sobre a mesinha e passou os olhos sobre as opções. – O que você acha que ela deve querer?

- Além de você? – a baterista abafou um risinho – Talvez algo com bastante carboidrato, ela passou a noite bebendo, precisa de algo que a mantenha de pé. – pegou o controle remoto da televisão e ligou-a – Acha que há algo interessante na tv?

- Nhoques?

- Não, tv.

- Estou falando de comida.

- E eu de tv.

- Cadê a Ritsu e a Satou?

- Saíram. Acha que passa algo interessante na tv?

- Acha que a Namida vai comer se eu pedir nhoques?

- Que horas são?

- CALEM A BOCA! – uma outra bota voou de dentro do quarto.

- Não, não tem nada que preste na tv. São oito e meia.

- Sim, ela vai comer os nhoques.

**oOoOo**

- ACORDA, CARAMBA! – Satou gritou novamente para Namida.

- TO ACORDADA, PORRA! – a guitarrista virou-se para o outro lado, colocando o travesseiro sobre os ouvidos.

- NÃO ESTÁ, NÃO!!! Anda, 'tamo atrasadas! – ela jogou o casaco em cima da amiga.

- Argh, temos mesmo que ir? – descobriu-se e sentou-se na cama, apoiando os braços nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos.

- Não, nós viemos do Japão para Edimburgo pra fazer esse show e nós não temos que realmente ir.

- MA-RA-VI-LHA! – jogou-se novamente na cama.

- Ok, eu desisto, PRÓXIMA. – a baixista retirou-se do quarto para o banheiro.

- Vai lá Kuray, faça sua mágica e tire esse cadáver da cama. – Ritsu deu um tapinha no ombro da vocalista e um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Namida... – começou Kuray

- Que éééé?

- Já pensou nos milhões de pessoas que vão querer arrancar a nossa, mais especialmente a sua cabeça se nos atrasarmos ou se faltarmos o show?

- Já, e daí?

- Tudo bem que a historia do cavaleiro sem cabeça é legal, mas eu não ia ficar muito feliz namorando a guitarrista sem cabeça.

- Não me convenceu a sair da cama – a voz da guitarrista saia abafada pelo travesseiro

- Sakazaki Kaeru! Levante-se já da cama! Não quero saber se está afim ou não! 

- Me chamar pelo nome verdadeiro e completo dando uma de "minha mãe" não vai me tirar da cama...

- Você está sendo uma péssima líder e um péssimo exemplo!

- Se continuar com esses argumentos não vou me levan—

- Se você se levantar agora, eu tranzo com você depois do show. – Kuray falou tudo em um único fôlego, mal acreditando no que dissera.

A guitarrista virou-se, deitando-se de costas, e sorriu maliciosamente pra a ruiva:

- Ui, quem dizia que não transava antes do primeiro mês?

- Você é um caso a parte e nós realmente precisamos que você se apresse.

- Está bem, está bem, já estou levantando ... – ela sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se – Que horas são?

- Cacete...! – Namida voou para o banheiro e em dez minutos já estava atravessando sinais vermelhos pelas ruas de Edimburgo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Weero, demorei mas cheguei 8D apanha_

_Bem... é conector de vidro mesmo, eu não sei como aquela "ponte" entre o avião e o aeroporto se chama, mas acredito que seja conector mesmo ..v_

_Talvez tivesse outra coisa para falar, mas esqueci uu/_

_Obrigada ao meu Rukinho e a minha Rittyzinha por deixarem reviews ççs2 cuida_

_Eu amo vocês e vou procurar publicar a segunda parte mais rápido xx///  
kissu :3_

_Namida.k _


End file.
